DeiTayu Gaje Story
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Birth-fict untuk Deidara. chibi-DeiTayu. WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, One-shot. DRABBLE.


WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, One-shot, chibi-DeiTayu, chibi-chara. DRABBLE.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

_**... DeiTayu Gaje Story ...**_

.

.

-Taman Konoha-

Dei dan Tayuya kecil sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Mereka ingin merasakan udara segar di taman bersama, tanpa orang lain yang mengganggu.

"Hm... Dei, _gimana_ misalnya, kalau aku ketabrak mobil?" tanya Tayuya kecil sambil berandai.

"Eh?" Dei kecil terkejut, sedikit kaget. "Tayu-chan kok _gitu_, un? Jangan bayangin yang kaya' gitu, _dong_," sambungnya.

"Haha... Iya... _Cuma_ bercanda kok..." balas Tayuya. "Eh, Dei khawatir, ya..." katanya lagi.

"I-iya un... Dei 'kan suka Tayu-chan un," ucap Dei dengan muka merah, sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh," respon Tayuya—dengan polosnya—singkat sambil tersenyum.

.

.

HAP!

Tayuya melompat dan berdiri dari kursinya—karena terlalu tinggi baginya—dengan maksud untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Mau kemana un?" tanya Dei.

"Pulang," jawab Tayuya singkat.

"Oh, sama _yuk_, un!" ajak Dei.

"_Oke_!"

.

.

HAP!

Dei juga melompat dan berdiri dari kursinya. Mereka pun lalu berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Setelah agak jauh berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di pertigaan jalan. Mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan itu, karena rumah mereka arahnya berlawanan.

"Jaa!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

-Rumah Dei-

"Tadaima!" Dei mengucapkan salam dan membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu masuk.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Dei merasa sangat mengantuk. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Memang sekarang waktu tidur siang, pikirnya. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur dengan pulas.

.

.

"Un?" Dei terbangun pada saat hari sudah malam. "Sudah malam rupanya un," sadarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Dei!" panggil seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Dei.

"Eh? Kaya' suara Sasori un?" tanya Dei pada diri sendiri, sambil berjalan keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu pada Sasori.

Krieeet...

Dei pun membuka pintu, dan...

"Dei! Tayuya ketabrak mobil!" seru Sasori agak keras pada Dei.

"HAH?" Dei terkejut sejadi-jadinya. 'Padahal tadi siang baru dibilang un,' ucap Dei dalam hati, menahan rasa sedihnya.

.

.

"Dei," panggil seseorang dari luar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Un!" Dei segera bangun dan membuka matanya. "Mimpi, ya, un?" tanya Dei—lagi—pada dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega.

"Dei," panggil orang itu sekali lagi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Eh? Kaya' suara Tayu-chan, un," sadar Dei.

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu, ia pun segera berjalan—dengan perasaan yang lebih lega, dikarenakan kejadian yang menimpa Tayuya tadi hanyalah mimipi—menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu pada Tayuya.

.

.

"Dei-" panggilan orang itu terputus.

"Tayu-chan!" seru Dei senang, lalu dengan cepat, ia langsung memeluk Tayuya.

"Eh?" Tayuya bingung, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Dei. "Padahal aku kesini cuma mau bilang, OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, Dei-Kawaii...!" serunya lagi sambil memeluk Dei kembali.

"...?" Dei _sweatdropped_ sebentar. "Iya _deh_ un... Arigatou un," katanya berterimakasih sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

"Douita...!"

.

.

"Ohya, un. Tayu-chan masuk, yuk!" ajak Dei, mempersilahkan.

"_Oke_!"

Mereka pun duduk dengan manis di kursi panjang yang ada di ruang tamu di rumah Dei.

"Ohya, un. Tadi, waktu aku tidur, aku mimpi Tayu-chan ketabrak mobil, Sasori yang bilang, un. Persis yang kaya' Tayu-chan bilang tadi siang un," cerita Dei.

"Oh... Hahaha... Untung _nggak_ asli, ya, Dei," balas Tayuya sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iya un," sambung Dei, singkat, lalu melompat dari kursi hendak pergi.

"Eh? Mau kemana, Dei?" tanya Tayuya.

"Mau ambil minum un," jawab Dei.

"Oh," respon Tayuya singkat dan polos, dilanjutkan dengan Dei yang pergi ke dapur.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Dei pun kembali dengan membawa dua gelas kecil bergambar kartun dengan isi teh manis dingin. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kursi yang mereka duduki tadi, dan menaruh dua gelas itu di meja.

"Aduh, Dei... Kok _nggak_ _pake_' alasnya itu... Jadi _nggak_ bagus _deh_," komentar Tayuya.

"Haha... Maaf, un. Aku _nggak tau_ alasnya itu diletakkan dimana un," balas Dei sambil—kali ini—menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, _gapapa_. Makasih, ya, Dei."

"Sama-sama, un!"

Dei dan Tayuya pun kembali duduk bersama lagi dengan posisi samping-sampingan. Sebagai tamu, Tayuya ingin mengambil minumnya duluan, namun...

"Ah?"

Dei juga ingin mengambil minumnya, dengan kata lain, mereka mengambil minum bersamaan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, mereka mengambil gelas yang sama, yang membuat mereka salah tingkah dengan muka yang memerah ala anak kecil.

"Tayu-chan _aja_ duluan, un," kata Dei.

"Eh? Iya _deh_."

Sluuurp...

Dei dan Tayuya pun menikmati teh manis itu bersama-sama. Dei masih ngeri mengingat mimpinya tadi, bahwa 'Tayu-chan'-nya kecelakaan ditabrak mobil.

"_Oke_, Dei! Aku pulang dulu, ya. Jaa," pamit Tayuya.

"Jaa...!"

.

.

-OWARI-

.

.

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, DEI-KAWAII...! XD**

**Tayu-san juga! Semoga makin dekat sama Dei-Kawaii, ya...! XD -plak-**

.

.

Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini... ==v

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
